


dont look at me

by stormcloud20



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, OOUYGH IM SOFRRY FHEHFVBJ, read da notes, too embarrassed to tag this but its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud20/pseuds/stormcloud20
Summary: reverse oreo the sequel AKA piranha gets FUCKED
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	dont look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foilflingza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/gifts).



> no images of them this time if you know you know however they both have white ink (haha) with a red gradient  
> piranha has heterochromia and his right eye is white while his left is red  
> ANYWAY its embarrassing but da bf says i should post it even tho i dont think its my best work  
> theres really nothing bad in it but its just like oh no youve looked into my brain (men in black flash)  
> im currently writting more of slogan w ghost bc bf and i joked about it and iwas like Wait A Minute . Thats Good so ill probably post that too after  
> emjoy

The door closed behind him quietly, Piranha pulling his mask off his face from the walk home. Slogan called out a little "hey" from their room, not yet emerging. Piranha kicked his shoes off and walked into the bathroom to check himself. Not very noticeable over his normal red tint, there was a little bit of purple. More noticeable however was the scratches on his left cheek. He sighed and grabbed a washcloth to try and make them a little less irritated. His mask earlier probably didn't help, small pieces of the cloth stuck to it. As he cleaned it off Slogan popped his head in the doorframe, a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey baby, did you have fun? I wish I didn't have work but we can all hang out another time. You got back not too long after I did so we can decide what to do for dinner at least." Maybe Slogan wasn't the most observant person, or he was just glad his boyfriend was home. Piranha could feel himself flush a little bit at the question. Yeah, it was fun. He cleared his throat and turned to face him, scratches becoming visible to his boyfriend now.

"You could say that." He smirked a little, but it quickly faded as Slogan's reaction was not what he'd expected.

"Wait what the hell? Are you ok? What happened?" He stepped up to the shorter inkling, gently holding his chin and moving his head to the side. The genuine concern in his eyes made Piranha feel a little guilty. 

"What? I'm fine, Ghost's just a lil' possessive I guess. He didn't _hurt_ me."

Seemed like it finally clicked in Slogan's brain as to what Piranha got himself into. They both had established in the past that their relationship was open, but there were some rules around it as well. One of which was neither of them were to be marked by anyone else. Slogan narrowed his eyes at the scratches and let go of his face. The look on his face almost unreadable other than the lowered eyelids. Piranha felt almost uncomfortable under his gaze, squirming a little as he was looked over. 

He felt Slogan grab his wrist and tug him out of the bathroom, Piranha dropped the washcloth as they left, not caring about where it landed. As he was pulled inside Slogan turned around, closing the door a little more aggressively than usual and pining Piranha to it by his arms. Latching to his neck almost immediately, Piranha whined a little. Slogan wasn't usually the one to initiate anything between them. Always needing a little push, and even then wasn't usually this harsh. He really was a sweet boy, not even wanting to give him a hickey the first time because he didn't want to hurt Piranha. 

Piranha came back out of his thoughts as his sweater was being tugged up. He moved to take it off for his boyfriend and tossed it to the floor, uncaring about any wrinkles it might get. Slogan traveled down from his neck to his chest now, leaving more dark marks in his path. Piranha shuddered against the door, wiggling a little to try and get his boyfriend's attention. Slogan growled and glared up at him. Raising his head he grabbed his chin again.

"Slogan-"

"Shut up." Piranha’s hips twitched forwards and his lips shut. Looking up at his boyfriend again with pleading eyes.

"You're going to listen to me, understand? You're gonna listen to everything I tell you to do tonight or I'll leave you hanging until you come out and beg all pretty for me. I don't have the patience to deal with brats tonight."

Piranha's breathing quickened and he nodded quickly. He's never gotten this out of the taller inkling before and he was too excited to stop whatever was going through the others head.

"Good." Slogan let go of his face again and pushed down lightly on his shoulders, a silent command for him to kneel. Piranha forced himself not to defy the other for once in his life and knelt down, reaching for the others shorts and tugging them down. Wasting no time he took Slogan into his mouth and began to bob his head, careful of his teeth. 

Slogan let him control the pace for a little before holding his head as deep as Piranha could take him on his own. Slogan gently rolled his hips forwards, forcing himself deeper into his boyfriend's mouth. He purred down at him and lightly grasped the sides of Piranha's head. Slogan began to thrust into his mouth, occasionally lingering inside him making the other gag lightly. 

Piranha whined around him and wiggled in place trying to get some sort of friction without actually touching. While it wasn't stated, it was heavily implied he's not allowed to until told so. Slogan looked at him again, filled with a smug satisfaction getting him to act like this. 

"Look at you..." He started to speak as he held Piranha's head down on his cock. "You always act so much better than everyone but you just want people to use you up huh?"

Piranha's breathing stuttered around him, he struggled to keep it under control as Slogan continued.

"You wanna whore yourself out to all your friends and come home to do the same for me for nothing but the fun of it." Piranha whined around him again making himself gag, still Slogan didn't let up on his grip. "Too bad that I'm feeling greedy tonight, you don't get what you want until you ask. And even then not until I feel like you've earned it."

Piranha looked up at him completely dazed. Gagging again Slogan let him back off to catch his breath.

"Please..." His voice broke on the word and he swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed. Piranha didn't even know what he was asking for, anything really.

"Already desperate are we? If you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you baby." It was almost taunting the way he spoke. He pet Piranha's head waiting for an answer. 

Piranha could feel his face flush, thoughts running through his mind becoming coherent sentences he should say. They were so embarrassing though, he had to swallow his pride to start.

"Please use me like the toy I am master. Want you to fuck me until you're bored and leave me all messy." Piranha's face was burning as he spoke, cock twitching in his leggings. Slogan groaned at the name, tugging the shorter up to his feet again and leading him towards the bed. He crawled over Piranha and forced his tongue into his mouth.

Piranha broke the kiss a while later for air, his chin was covered in his and Slogan's drool and he could see the red gradient on Slogan's hair had all but disappeared, replaced with their normal white. Slogan leaned back to take off his shirt finally and tugged at the hem of Piranha's leggings. He lifted himself up to make it easier, hissing at the temperature change. Piranha spread his legs unabashedly, an invitation. 

Slogan let a low growl escape him as he watched, looking back up at his boyfriend's face and seeing the scratch there again he curled his lip up revealing one of his fangs. It wasn't intentional, but the shudder it got out of Piranha was too good to be embarrassed over after. He leaned over the side of the bed and felt around for their lube. Coming back up he wasted no time opening the cap and pouring it onto his fingers, wiggling one into Piranha's hole. Somewhat surprised to see he wasn't loose already, it didn't take long to work him open to two either way. Piranha rocked back against them eagerly, causing Slogan to hold his hips down with his other hand. Piranha whined again as Slogan scissored his fingers inside him and added a third. He slowly thrusted them in and out making the shorter inkling impatient. 

"Please, hurry. Need you."

Slogan raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought you were my toy, do I not get to have my fun with you?"

Piranha felt his legs shake, and he hid half his face in the pillow next to him. Slogan poured a little more lube onto his fingers and slipped a fourth in, nonsense begging spilling from Piranha's mouth. There was a pool of precum collecting on his stomach that caught Slogan's eye. He tilted his head as he took the hand holding Piranha's hips down and dragged a finger through it, smearing it but also leaving some on his finger. He leaned over his boyfriend and pressed his finger into his mouth gently.

"You're makin' a mess lovey." Slogan curled his fingers to hit Piranha's spot as he spoke watching the tears prick at his eyes. 

Piranha moved to make his mouth more accessible and Slogan shoved two fingers down his throat immediately. He alternated thrusting each hand in and out of him. He did this for a little while before noticing Piranha was getting close. He pulled his hand out of Piranha’s mouth and swiped his thumb at the drool rolling down his cheek.

"How many times did you cum with them?" He asked nonchalantly, fingers still moving inside him.

"Jus' twice." Piranha's voice shook, Slogan smiled at him oddly sweetly for the situation. 

"Alright, I'll make you do four at least. Is that okay?" 

Piranha could hardly answer, head dazed by being on the edge. He muttered our several 'yes's and rolled himself back against Slogan’s hand again.

"Think you could cum now just from my fingers baby?" Slogan already knew the answer, with how much his cock was drooling paired with the look on his face Piranha was hardly holding himself off. 

"Please... please may I cum, I can't hold on much more master _please_ -" He was cut off by a gasp as Slogan slammed his fingers inside of him, smirking at the way he shook.

"Go ahead baby."

Several broken 'thank you's spilled from Piranha's mouth as he finally let himself go, covering himself up to his chest and wriggling violently against the bed. Slogan felt his cock twitch as he squirmed in pleasure, removing his fingers from Piranha's hole he quickly poured more lube out onto himself. He only gave the other a moment to breath before pushing all the way inside him, groaning at the feeling. Piranha tightened around him, oversensitive. It took him a few more moments and some light touches to make him relax again. 

Slogan started out slow, long thrusts that lingered inside until his boyfriend started to wiggle around more. He gripped at Piranha's hips and started to ram into him. Piranha's cock fully hardened again as he was pounded into. His brain was foggy, incoherent pleads to be ignored coming out of his mouth as Slogan used him. Slogan took one hand to collect the mess on Piranha's stomach and press it into his mouth again. He let Piranha suck on his fingers for a moment before trailing down to his nipples and playing with one of the piercings there. He always liked to mess with them.

Piranha could feel himself getting close again, attempting to move his hips with Slogan's thrusts he threw his head back and practically yelled into the pillows.

" _Please_ please another, please baby," Piranha heard Slogan growl at him, yet felt him trail his hand back down and wrap around him, stroking him until he came again. There was significantly less this time. 

Slogan pulled out for a moment to coax Piranha to roll over. His knees holding his ass in the air, threatening to collapse. Slogan held onto him and went back in full force chasing his own release. Murmuring out praises as his hips stuttered. Piranha whined out his name and he was done for, burying himself in deep as he came inside of him. If the red gradient wasn't gone before, it sure as hell was now. 

Slogan stayed still for a few moments, breath shaking as he started to move again. He felt over sensitive, yet couldn't stop himself from going back to nearly the same pace as before. Piranha was crying out into the pillow he had hugged underneath him, with as much as they had done before he'd never been this thoroughly used and he was absolutely loving it. He could hardly keep his eyes open, tears fell freely from his eyes and his voice was breaking more often. Even still, Slogan expected him to get off two more times. 

He could feel himself quickly approaching the third as Slogan fucked his release into him, said inkling leaned over and bit into the back of his neck to stifle a moan. One of his hands reaching around to stroke Piranha again, seemed like he didn't care about getting asked permission anymore. Piranha convulsed underneath him as his third orgasm hit, small spurts leaking out over Slogan's hand. 

Slogan nearly tipped over the edge again himself, just barely hanging on by pulling mostly out as Piranha rode it out. As Piranha stopped twitching around him as much he started moving again, Piranha rolled his hips back to meet him as he did. He felt lightheaded and like he might pass out, yet his body kept moving, desperate already to cum again.

Slogan's thrusts were getting more uneven as he went on, not thinking anymore about why this even started in the first place. He leaned back over to leave more marks on Piranha's back, trying to spur him on. He bit down hard on his shoulder and stroked his cock somewhat faster. With a drawn out call of his name Piranha was done in one final time, clenching and unclenching around Slogan as his cock twitched in his grasp. Nothing came out except maybe a small bead. Slogan couldn't hold out any longer and filled him for a second time. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Slogan pulled out, both of them groaning. Slogan couldn't hold Piranha up anymore his legs fell to the side, cum leaking out over his thighs. He laid down next to his boyfriend, nuzzling him as they caught their breath. 

"Was that okay?"

"Fuck you mean, 'okay' is the biggest understatement I've ever heard." Slogan giggled lightly and pressed a small kiss to Piranha's lips.

"Kinda wanna sleep." 

"Me too... but 'm really messy." 

"Yeah..." Slogan sat up from their bed "I'll go start us a bath, I'll get ya when it's done."

Piranha muttered out an okay and snuggled into the pillows a bit. Until the dumbest idea came across his brain and he reached for his phone. He pulled up the camera, not bothering to position himself any different and took a quick picture. Only his white eye visible, and all the hickeys Slogan had given him across his neck too. He started to laugh as he pulled up Dev's messages and sent it to him.

> told ya id get fucked up lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> i hate these fuckers (smacks piranhas stupid fat head)


End file.
